dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Willis Japhon
Willis Japhon ( born Willis Alain Japhon on June 5th, 1983 ) is a tax attorney and one of the main protagonists of the fanfiction A Most Sensational Trial. '' He is also the Outer God Yog-Sothoth, though this is never revealed within the story, and only shown in a canon-to-the-story omake. History Willis grew up on the West Coast as the third son of a French father and a Cajun mother ( basically making Willis ethnically French. ) He had a happy childhood, with every want and desire fulfilled by his parents, who were wealthy ( his father was a wealthy businessman from France, and his mother was the heir to a large family fortune ). However, he was seen as lackluster by his parents, for his older brother Jackson had great ambition to succeed in the world when they grew up, while Willis just wanted to "cruise and chill, brah," having been affected by the wild 90's and the hip-hop culture that had sprung up. Willis, though white, became an ardent follower of Tupac Shakur, and expressed a figure to be "part of the hood," something which his parents abhorred. Willis made top grades at school, despite his ghetto-leaning desires, and subsequently attended college at Columbia University, a prestigious university in New York. There, during his four years, he continued to make top grades, graduating from the school with numerous accreditations. But in all seriousness, all Willis wanted to do was to complete his marijuana collection. But he was persuaded by his parents to go to law school, and he completed that, too, graduating from Columbia Law at the top of his class. One day he decided to wander around Central Park, and ended up meeting James Bradley. Despite their two differing personalities- one a carefree, honest, and laid-back guy, and the other an asshole, they quickly became friends, and Willis agreed to help fund James' firm. He also provided all the start-up capital for James to buy the warehouse that would eventually become their shared law firm, Bradley & Japhon, a firm that dealt mainly with criminal and personal injury law- as well as possessing tax accountant services and tax law, since Willis was a tax lawyer, and was also a certified tax accountant. And that was his life, until a certain redhead in Japan decided to fight the Japanese... Appearance Willis Japhon is a tall, handsome young man in his late twenties ( twenty-nine to be exact ), and has long light brown hair and a somewhat round face. He is 6'2, as per Word of God, ( me ) and is also somewhat gangly and skinny, despite the fact that the man is well past his teenage years. He also has some acne scars, but they're not that prominent. When working, he often wears a purplish-tan suit, though it is often described as tan. Like James, he wears this suit while "working"- whether at court or at the mansion of Rias Gremory. Like James, he also wears pinstriped pajamas to sleep. Personality Willis is an honest and friendly lawyer ( unlike most lawyers, i.e. James ), and the perfect epitome of a happy-go-lucky guy, always being extremely cheery and optimistic, as well as purposely giving exaggerated reactions to everything that happens around him, such as the picture to the left. Willis is also a closeted pansexual, and had a crush on James up until the point where he met Charlie. Despite this newfound LGBT status, Willis is not easily offended by anti-LGBT people ( i.e. James ) and continues to maintain the cheery attitude that he usually keeps up. His relationship with Charlie is rather spicy, rocky, and as he says, "''très rocheux," or "very rocky," in French, since he speaks fluent French. It is an amicable relationship, fueled by lots and lots of sex and glued together by their personal compatibility, which, despite Charlie's avowed jerk personality and Willis' happy-go-lucky one, manages to work together quite well. Despite Willis' light-heartedness, he can be serious at times, especially when working especially important things or when faced with serious issues. For instance, while James proceeds to beat Claire's rapist to a pulp, Willis comforts James Bradley's wife and covers her, too, all the while trying to calm her down and soothe the newly-abused woman. He is also an efficient paper-pusher, which is why James has him work most his cases, and though James did not exactly intend for Willis to be his co-counsel, the older lawyer finds to his delight that the paperwork load is greatly lightened by Willis, allowing him to focus energies on grinding out the finer points of the trial. He is also very tech-savvy and also a fan of Internet culture, quoting memes from the Internet, which is often referenced by him when doing everyday things. As with most college students, Willis has used drugs in the past, namely marijuana. Unlike James, however, Willis never abused the substance, but instead developed a fascination for it, to the point where one of his life goals is to document all kinds of marijuana strains. He also possesses a Pokemon-themed bong from his college days, which appears in the Beach Omake. Willis also never swears, unlike James... His most notable trait, however, is his snubbery at reality. Although he does not totally disregard it, Willis has the habit of breaking the fourth wall and making random comments of the improbability, strangeness, and even clichedness of random events during the story. When in this mode, he acts as kind of a movie reviewer, picking apart "plot points" and "overused archetypes" and randomly criticising them all. This is due to his mastery of the literary genre of metafiction, which draws attention to itself as imaginary; Willis' weirdness prompted him to apply this to the reality around him. However, it is unclear if Willis actually knows he is breaking the fourth wall, or simply making random statements into the air. We'll probably never know. VS Wiki Tiering System Note: This is actually canon to my story. :/ Tier: 10-B | High 1-A Name: '''Dat Boi, Willis Alain Japhon|Yog-Sothoth, epithets "The Lurker at the Threshold", "The Key and the Gate", "The Beyond One", "Opener of the Way", "The All-in-One", and "The One-in-All", though each and every race views fragmented pieces of the entity differently and ascribes it different names and titles '''Origin: High School DxD (Trialverse Continuity) Gender: Male Age: 29 years old|Beyond all concepts of time Classification: Lawyer, Memester | Outer God, Embodiment of Everything. Supreme Archetype Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Acasuality, Non-Corporeality, Telepathy, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Type 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Casuality Manipulation, Invulnerability, Plot Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Durability Negation, Transcends all Concepts, etc. etc. Attack Potency: Human level (was able to kick another lawyer) | High Outerverse level (Yog-Sothoth encompasses infinite spatial dimensions and transcends all of them. Is able to enter the Court of Azathoth. Every being that has intellignece is considered just a facet of Yog-Sothoth, from a human to the most complex Outer God. Considered to be absolutely boundless from the perspectives of other beings, but restricted only by Azathoth. Even then, he is considered of equal importance to Azathoth, as just as nothing can be created without Azathoth, nothing can exist without Yog. Speed: Athletic Human (caught up with a car)| Omnipresent (All of creation is contained within Yog-Sothoth, hence title of All-In-One) Lifting Strength: Human '| '''Irrelevant ' '''Striking Strength: Human '| '''High Outerversal ' '''Durability: At least Athlete level '''(took a punch without serious damage from a low-class devil) | '''High Outerverse level (It is implied that nothing short of Azathoth awakening could truly get rid of him, and even then, the entity would likely just rejoin Azathoth as a whole as opposed to ceasing to be) Stamina: Athlete|'Limitless' Range: Standard melee range|'High Outerversal' Standard Equipment: MAC-50 semi-automatic pistol, KA-BAR knife, Remington .22 rifle | None notable Intelligence: Gifted '''(mastered several talents such as cooking, baking, coding, legal skills, and fighting, the last one in a short amount of time) | Omniscient''' (All knowledge is part of Yog-Sothoth, therefore he knows all. Able to bestow omniscience to those he deems worthy, like Randolph Carter and Charlie Maguire) Weaknesses: Human level, easily overpowered by stronger beings | Despite being a complex nigh-omnipotent being, Yog-Sothoth has developed compassion and empathy on some level, which stalls him from simply ending the Trialverse. Key: Avatar/Willis Japhon | True Self/Yog-Sothoth Yog-Sothoth Trivia * Willis' appearance is based on the character Masumi Nishijima from Mirai Nikki. * Willis loves playing Pokemon, something which he shares with Issei. * Willis' theme is Sweet Dreams ''by Eurythmics. Another theme, used to demonstrate his weirdness, is the "Brethren Court" OST from ''Pirates of the Carribbean: At World's End ''soundtrack. His alternate theme is 'My Heart’s A Stereo by Gym Class Heroes and Adam Levine. '' * Willis enjoys listening to techno and pop music. He listens to a wide range of techno and pop artists, but his favorite is Daft Punk. * Willis' favorite movie is Tron:Legacy, not surprisingly because of the fact that Daft Punk did the entire soundtrack. * Willis can dance the ''kazachok ''( Cossack kick dance ) really well. * Willis is a "jack-of-all-trades", being a proficient cook, baker, computer programmer, and electronic music producer. Navigation Category:Mirrordeath Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas